There are many ways known today for evaluating various dental conditions, such as gingivitis and plaque. The information is taken from a patient or group of patients, evaluated and displayed in some manner for either educational, performance, or treatment use.
Some of these approaches use graphical displays that include representations of actual teeth or schematic diagrams that represent patient's teeth. Some approaches use measurement parameters as assigned scores for various dental conditions at various identified sites in the mouth.
Traditional approaches such as means-based analysis, however, are often difficult and complex to read and understand. Some of these approaches also may not have a practical impact on treatment of the patients.
There is a need for an improved, approach for creating and presenting site wise or site by site dental clinical data in graphical presentations for use in the dental field.